Sneaky
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Joanie wants to go to a party with her friends but will she go? Richie has a problem with his date, can he figure out what she is doing? My first Happy Days story. Set in the fourth season. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set after the graduation but before Fonzie's baptism. **

**The characters Jessica Winkler, John Campbell, Patricia Margols, Cheryl Roddy, Marsha Johns and Bethany Pogo belong to me.**

**I do not own this show or the characters. **

**7:00am—**

Joanie and Richie were in their rooms getting dressed, while Marion cooked breakfast and Howard came down the stairs to eat.

"Morning, Marion."

"Morning, Howard," she smiled at him as he sat down. She continued as she put a bowl on the table. "Here you go, dear."

"Cereal?"

"Yes. You've had eggs, bacon, and sausage the last few days and you need to eat healthier."

"Morning, Mom, Dad." Richie and Joanie walked in and sat at the sides of the table.

"Morning, Richie. Here you go," she said as she put a plate of pancakes on the table in front of him.

"Wait a minute, he gets pancakes and I get cold cereal? Marion!"

"HA!"

"Go to your room!" Howard said sarcastically as Richie laughed a bit.

"Mom, come on!" Joanie said as Marion gave her a bowl of cereal for breakfast then continued, "I'm not a little kid anymore and I'm going to Jefferson this year."

"Hey, I'm older than you, not going to Jefferson, and I got cereal. Does that make you feel better?" Howard asked her pointedly.

"No."

Richie laughed as Marion sat down and ate her cereal.

"Now, I am also having a bowl of cereal, does this make you and your father feel better?" She looked at Joanie and Howard who looked annoyed.

"NO!" they said at the same time.

After they finished their breakfast, Howard went to work, while Joanie left for school, Richie went to Potsie's, and Marion cleaned up the dishes.

**At Potsie's house—**

"Hey, Richie."

"Hey, Potsie," Richie said as he walked in and went to the living room.

"Did your parents get you anything as a gift?" Potsie asked.

"Yeah, a watch. How about yours?"

"Not yet, they said they will give it to me next year," Potsie said with a smile. Even though Richie felt annoyed, he smiled as well.

"Let's go to Arnold's, Ralph might be there."

"Okay."

They arrived at Arnold's while some patrons danced. Fonzie and Ralph were opposite of each other at the booth. Potsie sat next to Ralph and Richie sat next to Fonzie.

"What's going on?" Richie asked.

"My dad wants me to be an optometrist like him and I can't tell him I don't want to be one. He told me that being a comedian isn't really the right way to go."

"Sorry Ralph," Richie and Potsie said.

"What does your father want you to do with your life, Potsie?" Richie asked.

"Go away."

"What?" Fonzie asked.

"No, I mean my parents want me just to go away."

"Your parents have always wanted you to do that," Ralph said.

"So. At least your dad likes to joke with you," Potsie said.

"Do you think I like it?" Ralph asked annoyed.

"How did your father feel when you told him you didn't want to take over the hardware store when you will have to?" Potsie asked.

"I think it was when my dad's parents came to visit a few years back and my grandfather suggested that I should take over my dad's place at the hardware store. Then he talked about how when my dad was a kid that he expected my dad to become a police officer," Richie said.

"But your dad didn't become a police officer," Ralph said.

"No, I think it's when you talk about something you want to do while you are in school, you are suggesting you want to do something else and I never really did tell my dad I didn't want to run the hardware store. But I think he knew," Richie said.

"At least your dad is good about it," Ralph said as Al walked up.

"Richie, someone from your dad's store called and wants you to call him back," Al the owner of Arnold's said.

"Alright Al," Richie said as he got the piece of paper while Al walked to another table.

"What's that all about?" Ralph asked as Richie got up and made the call.

After a few minutes Richie walked back to the table.

"What's up, Rich?" Potsie asked.

"My dad's co worker wanted me to go to Brady's hardware to pick up a drill since they ran out of them."

"A lot of drilling these days," Ralph said with a laugh.

"Not funny, Malph," Fonzie said pointedly.

"I thought it was funny," Ralph scoffed and Richie left to run the errand.

"Well, a perfect lady just walked in and I'm gonna check her out," Fonzie said as he walked up to the woman at the jukebox.

Ralph stayed to eat then left to see some other friends. Potsie looked over some brochures for other colleges.

**At Cunningham Hardware—**

"Here you go, Dad."

"Thanks Richard."

"Do you want me to stay and help out?" Richie asked.

"No, that's okay. Enjoy your time as you are no longer in school."

"Okay, Dad." Richie left for Arnold's then once he saw his friends had left, he went home for lunch.

**A few hours later at Arnold's—**

Joanie was at the booth chatting with her friends, Marsha Johns, Bethany Pogo, and Jenny Piccalo.

"So, now you are alone at Jefferson," Jenny said.

"What?" Joanie asked confused.

"Well, sure. Your brother has since graduated and you don't have to worry about him making you look bad," Bethany said.

"Yeah and you don't have to worry about embarrassing him either," Jenny said.

"I never embarrassed him and he didn't do that to me either," Joanie said.

"Oh, yeah," Jenny said then continued," Well, I heard that Jessica Winkler's gotta party but I don't know when it will be other than she usually has great parties."

"Well, tell us when you find out," Marsha and Bethany said as Joanie smiled.

"You bet," Jenny said.

**At the Cunningham home at 6:00pm—**

Joanie and Richie were at the table eating when Marion walked in the living room.

"Mom, why don't you eat?" Joanie said as she noticed Marion was nervous.

"No, I'm going to wait till your father gets home."

"I'm sure Dad will be fine, probably just got stuck with some customers," Richie said.

"That's okay. I'll wait for him," Marion said as she sat in the chair.


	2. Upset

"Oh, I hear Dad's DeSoto pulling up," Joanie said as she ran to the door, and looked out the window.

"Good," Marion said.

"Well you can start eating and Dad will join you," Joanie said.

"Are you two done?" Marion asked annoyed.

"Yes," Richie said as he and Joanie put their plates in the kitchen.

"Did you break something of Dad's?" Joanie asked.

"What makes you say that?" They walked into the dining room.

"You want to eat with him alone," Joanie said.

"No, Joanie. When Mom breaks something of Dad's, she makes his favorite supper," Richie said with a slight laugh.

"That's right."

"Go to your room, both of you!" she told them, annoyed, but still proud she had raised them to care.

"I'm in college you can't tell me to go to my room," Richie said as he and Joanie walked over to the landing and heard a door open.

"Daddy's home," Howard said as he walked in.

"Hi, Dad! We are going to our room," Richie and Joanie said as they went upstairs.

"What kind of hello is that?" Howard asked as he put his coat on the rack and walked over to the table.

"Hi, dear," Marion said as she kissed him.

"Hi, dinner ready?"

"Here it is," Marion had gotten two plates and put them on the table.

"Marion, I'm not _that_ hungry."

"Of course not, Howard. I just waited 'til you got home so we can eat together."

"Awww, thanks."

**A few days later at Arnold's—**

Potsie met Richie at Arnold's since he had some exciting news he wanted to share with his friend.

"What are you so excited about?"

"I got a job."

"Where?"

"Working at your dad's hardware store."

"When did you get hired?"

"I start tomorrow."

"Good. Glad my dad hired you and you just work hard and don't make my dad come home angry or, I'll come after you," Richie said then laughed.

"Don't worry. I know what I will do."

"Good luck," Richie said with a smile as Potsie smiled back and left.

An hour later after Richie left for his home, Joanie, Jenny, Bethany, and Marsha walked in and sat at the booth.

"I found out when the party will be," Jenny said. Bethany sat next to Joanie as Marsha sat next to Jenny across from Bethany and Joanie.

"When?" The three girls leaned forward towards Jenny.

"Next Saturday. It will be an all-nighter," Jenny said.

"I don't think my parents will even let me go," Joanie said.

"Come on, it's just a party and you can just say it's a slumber party," Jenny said.

"I don't even like to lie to them," Joanie said nervously.

"We will still ask them but I don't think my parents will let me go," Marsha said as Bethany nodded.

**A few days later—**

Joanie finally decided to ask about the party since she had been hesitating for the last few days at the dinner table as the Cunninghams ate.

"Mom, Dad? Can I go to a party at Jessica Winkler's?"

"No," Howard said sternly.

"Mom?" Joanie asked as she hoped her mom would help her out.

"I'm sorry Joanie but that is out of the question."

"That's so unfair," Joanie said annoyed as Richie continued eating quietly.

"Life is unfair, sweetheart," Howard said.

"You don't even know how long the party is or anything," Joanie complained.

"I don't care, you are still not going," Howard said. Richie finished eating, then took the plate in the kitchen.

"Can you tell me why I can't go?" Joanie asked.

"Because we are your parents," Howard said sternly then continued, "end of discussion."

After they finished their dinner, Joanie got up then ran to her room.

"Well, I'm going out, I got a date. Bye," Richie said.

"Bye, Richard." Howard and Marion went in the kitchen to do the dishes.

"He never talks to us," Marion said.

"That's because he is no longer in high school and well, he's starting a new chapter in his life."

"What do you think we should do about Joanie?" Marion asked as they walked to the couch and sat down.

"Nothing. Just let her settle down and even if she asks again, she can't go."

"I'm surprised that Jessica's parents are letting her have this party…"

"Of course, her parents won't be there," Howard realized then continued, "wonder if Joanie knows that."

"I bet she does," Marion said.

"Let's not let her know what we know," Howard said.

"Okay. So what do you want to do now?" Marion asked as Howard put his arm around her neck and gave her a kiss.

"Well?"

"Oh, Howard. Are you getting frisky again?"

"I love getting frisky with you, dear," Howard smiled.

**In Joanie's room—**

She sat on her bed with her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands as she pouted.

_They are so unfair! I'm gonna run away then go to her party. That will show them._

**The next morning—**

Marion made breakfast while Howard walked downstairs to see if it was ready.

"Did you hear Richard come in last night?" Marion asked as she put a plate of food on the table.

"No. But that doesn't mean he didn't come in. I went out earlier to get the paper and saw his car parked. That paperboy seems to be late again."

"Here is your breakfast, Howard. I'm going to get Joanie." Howard sat down and started to eat.

"This is good as usual," Howard said.

After a few minutes Richie arrived at the kitchen and he started to eat.

"Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Richie, how was your date?"

"Howard? I can't find Joanie!" Marion yelled then arrived in the kitchen.

"What?" Howard and Richie looked at her.


	3. Outings

"I checked the closet, attic, the bathroom, and she isn't anywhere," Marion said worriedly.

"Okay, let's check the whole house first, okay? I'll check the boiler room," Howard said as he left.

"I'll check my room and see if maybe she's hiding in the closet, or under my bed," Richie said.

Marion rechecked Joanie's closet, under the bed, and even the bathrooms as well as the master bedroom. Richie and Marion checked the broom closet, the attic, and even the porch then walked into the kitchen where Howard walked in.

"She isn't in the cars or garage."

"Oh, Howard."

"Wait a minute, let me try one more place."

"Where else could she be, Dad?" Richie asked but Howard had already left the kitchen then he continued. "I'm sure she's out with friends or just taking a walk, Mom."

"I hope so."

"I'll call Potsie and Ralph if Dad hasn't found Joanie yet." The door opened.

"Nope, not in Fonzie's apartment."

"She shouldn't be there but I guess it's like father, like daughter," Marion remembered when Howard hid, upset about finding out that he was 45 years old and not a 43 year old.

After a few minutes they heard the door close.

"Joanie?" Howard and Marion walked over to the living room.

"What?" Joanie was still in her pajamas and robe.

"What were you doing?" Howard asked relieved.

"Getting the paper, Dad. You want your paper, right? Paperboy just threw it in the bushes."

"Yes, thank you." Howard gave her a kiss and everyone went to the kitchen and ate breakfast.

**Later that day at the Cunninghams—**

Richie called his date, Patricia Margols, on the phone while everyone was out of the house and Fonzie walked in.

"Yeah, so I'll see you tonight? I missed you two nights ago. Oh, I see. I'll pick you up around 7:30? Bye."

"Hey, Richie."

"Hey, Fonz, can I talk to you for a minute?" Richie asked Fonzie.

"Sure, I'm all ears." Fonzie and Richie sat and talked.

**The next afternoon at Arnold's—**

Potsie sat across from Ralph as they talked at the booth.

"How is your job going?"

"Good. Mr. C gave me the night off so I can go on my date."

"How do you like her?"

"I don't know. She has been a bit strange because she seems to stand me up. Like last night we had a date and she didn't show up. She's done that a few times."

"Mr. C is a very nice boss. Maybe you are scaring your date," Ralph laughed then continued. "I think maybe you should talk to Mrs. C for some advice. Did she say why she didn't show up?"

"No, it's okay, I don't want Mrs. C to know. She said that she lost track of time when she was hanging out with other friends."

"I don't know Potsie, I mean that's strange."

Fonzie walked up and sat next to Ralph who had scooted over.

"Hey Fonz," Ralph and Potsie said.

"Heeeeyyy. What are you two doing?"

"Talking about my job and my date."

"I take it Mr. C hasn't fired you yet," Fonzie snickered.

"No, but he gave me tonight off for my date."

"And he's been stood up by his date, Fonz."

"I'm sorry Potsie but maybe you are wearing stinky cologne," Fonzie said then laughed.

"I don't wear any cologne," Potsie said.

"Well, maybe you need to buy some cologne and see if that helps," Fonzie said.

"Very funny," Potsie said then continued, "No Fonz, she seemed to do that quite a bit." Fonzie thought about what Potsie had said.

"I just thought of something. Maybe her dad is a rival hardware store owner," Ralph said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Fonzie asked.

"Well, maybe he doesn't want her to be anywhere near Mr. C and his business."

"Malph, you really need to get out more," Fonize said then laughed.

"I'm going to give her another chance as we are going out tonight," Potsie said.

"I'm betting it won't happen," Ralph said then continued, "I hope I'm wrong."

"What are you doing tonight, Fonz?"

"Going to take my girl, Cheryl Roddy to Inspiration Point."

"Alright, Fonz!" the boys said happily.

"I'm outta here to get ready for my date. Whoa!" Fonzie said.

Fonzie left and the boys talked some more.

"Have you applied for any colleges yet?" Potsie said.

"No, but I am planning to go to the University of Wisconsin. How about you?"

"Not yet but I don't want to work in the hardware store forever. Don't tell Mr. C."

"Don't worry, Potsie. I won't."

**Dinner time at the Cunninghams—**

Howard came home to have dinner then he was going to have poker night with his buddies. Richie and Joanie were eating with them.

"Now Howard, I want you to spend the night there if you drink too much," Marion told him.

"It's alright, Marion. I just won't drink, that's all, and I don't want to worry you."

"How is Potsie doing at the store?" Marion asked as they noticed Richard was very quiet.

"He's doing very well and while I don't think he will be in hardware for the rest of his life, he knows what to do when I'm not there."

The phone rang and Howard answered it. It was for Richie, so he called him to the phone. Richie had a bad feeling about the phone call. He went in the kitchen to talk.

"Howard, Richie seems upset the last week or so, and I think you need to talk to him," Marion quietly told Howard.

"Yeah, I've noticed he has changed, but when he's ready he will talk to me."

"Oh, Howard." Richie hung up then sat down at the table and began eating again. They saw his angry demeanor and decided not to ask about the phone call.

After a few minutes everyone finished and Howard left for the poker game, Richie went out to Ralph's home, and Joanie and Marion watched TV. A few hours later Richie was still upset, but he didn't feel like talking. He told Marion he was going to bed. A few hours later Fonzie in his apartment, and the Cunninghams minus Howard, were asleep.

**6:00 am—**

Fonzie's girlfriend, Cheryl, arrived and as she walked up near the garage door, she noticed the DeSoto was running and a man was slumped to the side. She went upstairs to the garage apartment.

"What?" Fonzie went down the stairs and saw what she was talking about then yelled, "Mr. C!"


	4. Plans

Fonzie opened the door then checked Howard's pulse and breathing.

"Do you want me to call the operator?"

"No, I think he's just sleeping. His heart feels normal and he isn't having trouble breathing. Guess he had a great time with his poker buddies, but I don't smell alcohol on his breath." Fonzie turned off the car and put the key in his pocket.

"Oh." She stood near the car.

"Mr. C, wake up. Wake up."

"What? Fonzie, what are you doing here?" Howard asked sleepily.

"You're sleeping in your car."

"Well, that's silly Fonzie, why would I do that?" he asked dazed.

"Richie told me you went out for poker night and you are tired. Come on, I'll get you inside." Fonzie said then continued as he told Cheryl what to do, "Here is the key, just open that door."

"Okay." She opened the door as Fonzie helped Howard to the door and the kitchen light was on as they walked in.

Richie closed the refrigerator, when he saw Fonzie helping Howard in the kitchen. "What happened?"

"He was sleeping in the car." Richie helped Fonzie get Howard to the couch and Fonzie gave Richie the car keys.

"My dad would _never_ do that. How long was he there for?" Once Howard was on the couch, his head was on the pillow and leaning against the arm rest.

"I think awhile since Cheryl came at 6."

"Thanks Fonz," Richie loosened Howard's tie then put a blanket over him as he continued to sleep. After Fonzie left the house, he closed the car door then he and Cheryl went to his apartment to have breakfast.

Richie went back in the kitchen to have some cereal, when Marion walked in.

"Your father home yet?"

"Yeah, uh. Fonzie's friend saw him asleep in the car in the driveway and Fonzie just dropped him off. He's on the couch sleeping."

"What? Your father would _never _do that. Has he been drinking?" she saw Howard under the blanket sleeping.

"No, Mom, I don't think he's been drinking. Just tired."

"I'll make you some pancakes."

"Thanks, Mom." Joanie came down to have breakfast as she asked about Howard, and was given an explanation.

"I think he was drinking," Joanie said.

"No, Joanie, I told your father to stay there if he got too drunk to drive."

After breakfast, Joanie went upstairs to read her book for an hour then went downstairs as Marion was seated in Howard's chair, knitting.

"Mom, I'm going to Jenny's house."

"Okay."

After Joanie left, Marion got up to turn on the TV, then sat back down in Howard's chair. An hour and a half later, Howard was still in his slumber then started to awake. He looked to see Marion in his chair sewing his button on his shirt and he began to wonder.

_Jiminy Crickets! Why am I sleeping on the couch? Was I so tired that I forgot where the stairs were? Oh, it's 8:45, maybe I sat down to rest, then laid down and fell asleep. Maybe Marion will make me breakfast, I'm hungry. Oh, she sees me awake._

"Morning, dear." Marion got up and walked over to the couch.

"Morning, Marion. How long have I been on this couch?" He stretched then sat up and she sat next to him.

"Since Arthur's girlfriend saw you asleep in your car after 6 this morning."

Howard laughed, "That's silly Marion. How could I be on the couch if I was sleeping in my car? Why would I be sleeping in my car?

"I told you. Arthur's girlfriend saw you sleeping in your car, and she told him. He brought you in, and Richie happened to be in the kitchen."

"I don't remember that."

"Of course not, Howard, you were very sleepy. I made pancakes, want some?"

"Pancakes would be wonderful, sweetheart. I'm going to change then eat."

Howard went up to change while Marion cooked, then once Howard finished eating, the dishes were done. Howard sat in his chair to read the paper and Marion sewed a button on her blouse.

**Meanwhile at Jenny's house—**

"So what did your parents say about the party?" Jenny asked even though she knew the answer.

"No."

"Sneak out then. It's an all night party and there will be lots of hunks," Jenny smiled.

"I don't know. My parents go to bed kinda late. I don't know if they check in on me, when they go to bed."

"Come on Joanie! I'm going to be there even though your parents are like Marsha's and Bethany's. They refuse to disobey their parents and won't go to the party."

"What about you, Jenny? What did your parents say?" Joanie asked suspiciously.

"No. They told me I couldn't go but they go to bed at 10:30 and we are now in high school. We can't keep letting our parents tell us what to do. The party won't be fun without you, Joanie."

"Oh, thanks, Jenny. I'll think about it, okay?"

"Oh, great. Party will be in five days and I can't wait. I don't have a thing to wear!" Jenny laughed.

Later that day Fonzie went to pay a visit to the Cunninghams when Howard asked him about that morning. Fonzie stood at the bar that separates the kitchen and living room while Howard sat at the table in front of the bar.

"Fonzie, was I really sleeping in my car this morning?"

"Yes, Mr. C. Actually, at first Cheryl thought maybe you had a heart attack or something because you were slumped over on the driver side door."

"Wow. I guess I was more tired than I thought. By the way, Marion wants you to come for dinner."

"Sure, Mr. C. I will be more than happy to come tonight. Thank you."

**Later that night—**

Richie left for the bowling alley since his date has called him and told him to meet him there. He waited for her. And waited. And waited. And waited...


	5. Busted

**The next morning—**

Richie got up late, after Howard, Marion, and Joanie started breakfast.

"Have you changed your mind about letting me go to the party?" Joanie asked hopefully.

"How often have we changed our minds?" Howard asked.

"Not often enough."

"The answer is still no, Joanie," Marion said firmly.

"All my friends are going-."

"And so is Jenny Piccalo," Howard said pointedly.

"Yeah." Joanie finished her breakfast then headed upstairs, when Richie started downstairs. Joanie then said, "Ow!" after Richie bumped into her quite hard.

"Watch where you're going."

"No, you watch it," Joanie said as she headed into the hallway rubbing her arm.

"Richard!" Howard's voice boomed.

Richie went to get his own breakfast, then sat at the table in the living room.

"Good morning, Richard," Marion said.

"What's so good about it?" Richard asked annoyed.

"Richard! Is that a way to talk to your mother?" Howard sternly said then asked.

"What?" He looked at his father confused.

"Watch your tone," Howard said angrily.

"Fine!" Richie continued to eat as Howard and Marion looked at each other and didn't say anything. Fonzie walked into the living room from the kitchen as he was very happy.

"Good morning my favorite middle-class family."

"Good morning, Arthur," Marion said, as she gave Arthur a peck on the cheek, as Howard acknowledged him.

"Hey Richie, how is your car running?"

"What do you care?"

"Whoa! You asked me to tune up your car a few days ago, and I just wanted to make sure everything was running right since it was backfiring," he said, taken aback.

"I'm sorry Fonzie, Richie is not in a good mood," Howard explained.

"I guess not. I'm going over to see Potsie at Arnold's since he needs to talk to me. Whoa!" Fonzie then left.

"Richie, that was very disrespectful," Howard told him.

"Who cares!" Richie said as he got up, then left the house since he was already dressed.

"I wonder if this has something to do with his date last night?" Marion inquired.

"Yeah. Usually when he's in a bad mood, the night before he's had a date. Only a few times when he's had a date has been in a good mood the next day."

"Howard, I want you to talk to him."

"Yeah, I guess I better talk to him before he does something he's going to regret. I'll talk to him after I get home from the store. Bye, Marion."

"Bye, Howard." Howard and Marion gave each other a kiss then he left for the store.

**At Arnold's—**

Potsie waited a few minutes then Fonzie came in and sat at the booth across from him. He noticed Potsie wasn't in a happy mood.

"Heeey Potsie. Why are you so glum?"

"My date, Sarah Ridgeway stood me up last night and I called her and she said she lost track of time again. I even wore cologne."

"What do you want me to do?"

"What is the best way to tell her that I am not dating her anymore? She always lost track of time and I'm sick of it and it gets me in a bad mood!"

"I'm sorry Potsie. I don't know what to tell you but maybe you should get a woman's point of view. Like Mrs. C."

"You know, the morning after I got stood up, I snapped at Mr. C at the store. I've done that several times!"

"You didn't!" Fonzie was shocked.

"I did, then I apologized."

"He didn't fire you?"

"No."

"What do you want to do?"

"I feel like telling her that I don't want to go out with her anymore since she always stands me up and I don't think she respects me. Thanks for hearing me out, Fonz."

"That sounds good Potsie. Tell her how you feel and I wish you luck." Fonzie said then left as Potsie put his hand on his cheek and elbow on the table and thought.

**An hour before dinner—**

When Richie left the house he went to see some friends then once he came home he went to his room to read a book. He heard the DeSoto drive in.

Howard came in, said his greetings then went upstairs to change and went to see Richie in his room.

"Richie, I think we need to have a talk."

"Sure, Dad." Howard sat next to Richie who had put his book down.

"Anything happen last night?"

"No."

"So something happen before your date yesterday or on your way to your date?"

"No."

"What is going on with you?"

"My date, Sarah Ridgeway."

"I guess you didn't have a good time last night, huh?"

"It's not that, Dad. She didn't show up just like she has done a few times in the past few weeks."

"You mean she just didn't show up?"

"Yeah. I asked her about it and she said that she lost track of time. She always seems to lose track of time with her friends."

"How do you feel about her?"

"I liked her at first but I'm not sure. I want to see if I like her but I haven't really gone out with her that much."

"I don't know, Richie. Before and after I met your mother, I never had a date not show up and use the excuse that they lost track of time. Even though I bet Mother Kelp would have wanted your mother to not date me."

"I think I'm going over there tonight to talk to her and see how she feels about me."

"Okay. If she doesn't really look at you or give you a straight answer, maybe it's time to move on."

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope you do realize that you were out of line for this morning."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about this morning. I already talked to Fonzie, Joanie, and Mom and apologized."

"Good." Howard then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Howard went downstairs where he saw Marion was cooking.

**After dinner—**

Richie decided to go see Sarah but was told she was at Arnold's so he went there. As he walked in, he saw something that he didn't like as he walked up to the booth.

"What are you doing, Bucko!" he shouted as the patrons looked over at him.


	6. Friends again?

"What? I'm talking to my girlfriend," Potsie said. Fonzie walked in and stood near the booth.

"What? Were you dating her, too?"

"Yes. Were you dating her, too?" Potsie asked shocked.

"Yes!" Richie turned around then turned back at the booth looking angry.

Potsie laughed, looked at Sarah then asked, "Were you going out with the both of us?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Richie asked angrily.

"Cause I wanted to know who I liked best."

"You mean when you stood me up, you were going out with him? And when you stood him up, you went out with me?" Richie angrily asked.

"Yes."

"Well, you know what, you can have Potsie and sit on him! Cause it's over! And Potsie you can have her too and sit on her!" Richie said, then stormed off angrily, as Fonzie chuckled a bit.

"Rich, wait."

"Well Potsie, I guess I can have you all to myself." She wrapped her arm around his arm as he sat and fumed.

Richie then came home and slammed the door, as Howard was reading a paper in his chair and Marion was reading a book.

"I take it things didn't go too well, did they?" Howard asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Richie went up to his room.

"Oh Howard, what could have happened?" Marion asked worried.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I've already talked to him and I can understand him being upset."

"I think that was a terrible thing his date did to him."

"I know Marion. When we were dating, did your mother try to hook you up with someone else?" The doorbell rang and Howard got up, walked to the door and opened it.

Marion thought to herself quietly,_ You don't want to know, Howard._

"Hi, Mr. C, I'd like to talk to Richie, please."

"Hi Potsie. I don't think tonight is a good night to see him and I don't want him to say something he will regret."

Unbeknownst to Marion, Howard, and Potsie, Richie had walked down to the landing and listened in.

"Well, you see Mr. C, you really won't believe this, but Richie and I were dating the same girl, and he found out when she and I were at Arnold's."

"Jiminy Crickets! Are you serious?" Howard asked shocked.

"Yeah. I guess when she stood me up, she was going with Rich and when Rich got stood up, she was going with me. I told her that I was no longer going out with her since I didn't want to hurt my friend and that I never meant to hurt him. I wanted him to know that I am sorry that he got hurt."

"You mean that?" Richie asked as he walked up to Potsie, while Howard sat next to Marion.

"Yeah. And the times that she stood me up, I wondered if Ralph was right."

"What did Ralph think?" Marion asked.

"That her father was a rival hardware store owner and didn't want her dating the enemy."

Howard, Marion and Richie laughed.

"That really is funny," Howard said.

"So are we friends again?" Potsie asked.

"Yeah, we're friends." They shook hands then Potsie went home for the night.

Richie went upstairs to his room to get ready for bed, while Howard and Marion sat on the couch and talked.

"So, Howard, did you have some girl stand you up?"

"Yeah, then I found out she never liked me. Did you get stood up?"

"No." Marion rubbed Howard's cheek with her finger as he held it and kissed her hand.

"So, are you going to answer my question about if your mother set you up with someone else?"

"I married you, didn't I?"

"I love you, Marion."

"I love you too, Howard." They both hugged and kissed.

"No! Get away from me! No! Help!" A voice was heard from upstairs.

"Joanie?" Howard and Marion jumped up, and ran to her room as they saw Richie just get out of the bathroom.

"Wake up, Joanie. Wake up." Marion shook her.

"What? What are you guys doing in here?" Joanie asked as she noticed Howard, Marion and Richie looked at her with concern.

"You were having a nightmare, sweetheart," Marion said.

"You okay, Joanie?" Richie asked.

"Yeah, I don't remember what the dream was about."

"Well, I think we all should go to bed anyway. We love you." Marion and Howard said as they gave Joanie a hug.

A half hour later, Fonzie asleep in his apartment, the Cunninghams were also asleep in their beds.

**Three days later—**

Jenny and Joanie walked home from school as they talked about the party.

"Well, I'm going to sneak out after 11."

"Okay. It just depends on what time my folks go to bed but I'm just not sure I want to sneak out."

"Look, we'll be gone for at least a few hours and they won't know we are gone."

"Okay. I'll try to sneak out after 11."

"Great. We are going to have so much fun. So many boys will be there."

"Well I'm going to get ready for the party but don't get upset if I can't make it."

"Okay."

Jenny and Joanie went back home. Joanie went to her room to read as Richie and Fonzie hung out at Arnold's with Potsie and Ralph.

**10:45pm—**

Richie was still out at Arnold's where he met a girl and they went to Inspiration Point. Marion and Howard turned off the lights, checked in on Joanie, who pretended to be asleep, and they went to bed.

Fifteen minutes later, Joanie got dressed, put the pillows under the covers to make it look like she was asleep then quietly snuck downstairs then left the house.

**11:10pm at the party—**

"You made it? Great, let's go check out some hunks."

"Yeah."

About 45 minutes into the party, one of Richie's former schoolmates, John Campbell, arrived and spoke to his friend who was hosting the party.

"Do you know who those two girls are?"

"No," Jessica Winkler, the host of the party said.

"The one with the black hair, I went to school with her brother, she and her friend are underage, we have to get them out of here."

"Great. The wild one is drunk."

"I'll see if maybe I can drop them off at the home of one of the girls, and we won't get in trouble."

"Okay. Let's go talk to them."

"Excuse me, girls?" Richie's former schoolmate asked.

"Yes," Joanie said nervously even though she didn't recognize the young man.


	7. Sneaking back in

"You can't be here. I know who your brother is."

"Oh, take me with you!" a drunken Jenny said.

"Okay. Can you drop us off at Arnold's? I have the key and I want to try to get the alcohol out of her system before going home."

"Sure. Let's go." Joanie didn't feel right getting a ride from him, but she didn't want her parents to find out she had snuck out.

A little while later, they arrived at Arnold's.

"Thanks." The man nodded then drove off Joanie used the key to unlock it and both girls went in.

Joanie went in the kitchen to make coffee while Jenny went in the ladies' room. She came out and sat in the booth and rested her head. Once the coffee was brewed, Joanie took it so that Jenny could drink it, Joanie took it and a cup with her to the booth, set the coffee down, and sat down.

"Are the hunks going to come and visit us?" Jenny drunkenly asked.

"No guy is coming. Here, drink this."

"What is this?"

"Black coffee. When my brother got drunk a few years ago, my dad gave him black coffee to help with the plaster."

"I'm fine. Let's go back to the party!" Jenny took a few sips.

"You have fun?"

"Oh yes, I did. Did I get too rowdy?"

"No, Jenny. We were underage and there were mostly college guys there. We shouldn't have been invited."

"Oh. I wonder if our parents knew about Jessica's party habits." Jenny then took a few sips of the coffee.

"I'm sure they did. They know everything. How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Jenny said then ran into the bathroom.

**12:45am—**

"This is my last cup. I'm feeling better right now."

"Good. I'm going to clean the pot and cups then we'll leave."

"Okay. Joanie, thanks," Jenny said.

"What are friends for?" Joanie went to clean up her mess then once they got outside, Joanie locked the door as they both walked to Jenny's.

Once they got to Jenny's she walked through the front door quietly, then Joanie walked home. Once she got home, she realized the front door and back door were locked then figured Richie was now home.

She climbed the tree since one of the branches was very close to Richie's window and hoped he could let her in. She started to climb the tree as it started to get windy which made the branch very wobbly.

"Whoa!" She accidentally yelled as she was on one of the branches, very close to Richie's window. She collected some acorns that were on the tree so she could get Richie's attention even though his room was dark. She threw a few at the window, then the wind blew again. She got on the ledge of the window instead and hung as she pounded the glass.

**In Richie's room—**

Richie was asleep when he heard something which woke him momentarily. He heard some knocking then a scream. He sat up, turned on the light, then saw someone outside his window due to the shadows on his shade. He got up, raised the blind, then saw Joanie hanging from the ledge with the branch just under her. Despite the wind, he opened his window.

"Joanie? What are you doing?" Richie went to get one of the chairs in his room and put it in front of the window so Joanie could hold on to it.

"Just help me get inside, Rich. I don't want Mom and Dad to know I snuck out."

"Oh, Joanie. This is dangerous, but see if you can grab my hand."

A gust of wind blew the tree causing the branch to sway violently as she lost her footing but Richie got her hand.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Shhhhh! If Dad wakes up, he'll really get mad."

"Oh, Rich. It's so windy."

"I know, I know," Richie said.

"OWWW!" The wind blew the branch on her leg causing it to hit the side of the house.

"You okay?"

"The branch hit my leg and now it hurts."

"Going to try to pull you up, just grab the back of the chair and pull yourself up."

"What is going on here?" A voice was heard.

Richie and Joanie stopped and realized she has been busted. They looked to see Howard and Marion standing in Richie's room in their robes.

"Joanie!" Marion quickly walked over to her as Richie continued to help her inside.

"Joanie Louise Cunningham, I am very disappointed in you."

"Are you all right dear?" Marion asked with concern as she hugged Joanie.

"I think so, my leg kinda hurts."

"Can you walk on it?" Richie asked as he closed the window and Joanie started to walk.

"A little."

Howard gave Joanie a hug as she gave him one, too.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." They helped her to her room then Howard went to get Joanie a glass of water while Joanie got ready for bed. She was sitting on her bed with Marion on the edge.

"Joanie, that was so dangerous and to sneak out like that. You could have gotten hurt and we would have never known where you were."

"You're right." There was a knock on the door then Howard was allowed in.

"Here is some water. I'm glad you are okay but I don't ever want you sneaking out like that again."

"Thanks, Dad," Joanie took a few sips then was tucked in by Marion.

"We will talk about this in the morning." Marion gave Joanie a kiss on the forehead and Howard did the same then they both went to their bedroom and went to sleep.

**The next morning—**

Everyone slept a bit later than usual, then Marion made breakfast after she got up. Joanie's leg was better and she was dressed for breakfast as everyone but Richie ate. Richie left in the Desoto to get an oil change as he figured they wanted to talk to Joanie alone.

"I'm going to ground you for two weeks."

"I still can't believe you snuck out. How was the party?" Marion asked.

"Marion!"

"It was okay. It was kind of a college type party and we were escorted out."

"Did you take a ride with them?" Marion asked.

"Yeah. He took me to Arnold's and dropped me off."

"You took a ride with a stranger?" Howard asked shocked.

"He knew Richie and recognized me."

"You should never take a ride from a stranger, you should have walked home or even called home," Howard said.

"I didn't want to get Jenny home drunk," Joanie said then realized she got Jenny in trouble.

"Jenny was drunk?" Marion asked.

"Yeah."

"You did the right thing to tell us that she was drunk."

"But Dad, she is my best friend."

"Good friends look out for friends," Marion said.

"I won't ever sneak out again."

"Good," Howard said then they gave Joanie a hug.


End file.
